


Relaxation

by Singaling_sheep



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Bong, College, M/M, NSFW, Porn, Studying, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singaling_sheep/pseuds/Singaling_sheep
Summary: A short story that I wrote for Sing week 2017 Day 2





	Relaxation

“You need to relax.” Eddie noodleman said as the sheep lazily read through a textbook while lying on his messy bed which was actually a futon

“It’s finals!” Buster said a little louder than he intended, “How are you not stressing out about this?” the koala asked as he continued to go over every note he’d taken this year

Eddie just smiled and reached over and grabbed a bong and gave it a little shake, “my special medicine is how.” 

Buster just groaned and kept pouring over his notes muttering to himself.

Eddie stood and stretched before walking over to the swivel chair Buster was seated in and grabbing the back of it with one hand, “Hey you need to take a break from all of that, if all you do is study your gonna burn yourself out.”

“NO! I need to keep studying, I have to make sure I pass I’ve worked too hard for this.” Buster said never taking his eyes off the mess of notes on his desk

Eddie sighed and spun the chair around, making the koala face him, and leaning in really close his hands on both arm rests. Their eyes met and both were speechless for a moment, what Eddie had been about to say was completely forgotten as he stared into Buster’s blue eyes. Buster looked up into Eddies brown eyes and didn’t really know what to say and before the koala could really think of anything to say Eddie leaned in closer and kissed Buster softly on the lips. Buster felt a tingle run from his tail up his spine and his eyes went wide before he closed them and he reached up and caressed Eddie’s chin as he kissed the sheep back.

Eddie broke the kiss and smiled, “Feeling less stressed?” he asked the koala

Buster still riding the bliss of that kiss just nodded and smiled a little dumbly 

Eddie grinned and took hold of Buster’s shirt with a hand dragged him and the chair over to the futon, “Let’s see if we can lower those stress levels even further.” 

“I’m not smoking weed, Eddie.” Buster said flatly 

“That’s not what I’m suggesting,” Eddie said flopping back onto the couch bed before taking his t-shirt off, tossing it aside to land on the already dirty dorm room floor, and exposing his bare chest covered in soft white wool

The koala just blushed and stared at the white fluff covering most of the sheep’s body the koala’s eyes eventually leading him to the buttoned front of Eddie’s pants.  
“Want me to take them off?” Eddie asked the koala with a small grin on his face, “Of course that means you have to take all of yours off too.” 

“Wait you’d still be wearing underwear.” Buster said confused 

“Actually I forgot to do my laundry so I’ve been going commando for the past couple of days.” Eddie shrugged and chuckled

“I thought that pile of clothes was getting a bit big.” Buster sighed and glanced back at Eddies crotch before undoing his button up shirt and slipping it off and unbuttoning his pants and sliding them off. He was in nothing but a pair of white underpants now, “How about we do it at the same time.” Buster said with a slightly nervous smile.

Eddie smiled and stood up undoing the button on his pants and gripping the waist band on his pants, “Alright sounds good to me. One…”

“Two…” Buster said his body trembling in both anticipation and nervousness

“Three!” Eddie said after a short pause

Buster pulled off his underwear and set them aside, he wasn’t the biggest down there but for his height he was pretty average. The koala looked up and blushed wildly at the sheep’s size, Eddie was easily a good seven inches in length, “Holy…” Buster trailed off

“Heh yea.” Eddie blushed as he sat down on the edge of the futon his cock standing fully erect, “It’s a bit big.” The sheep patted the space next to him and smiled at Buster

Buster crawled up onto the futon from his chair and cuddled up next to Eddie

“Is this your first time?” Eddie asked the koala, “You seem a little nervous about this whole thing.”

“No it’s not my first time.” Buster said as he ran his hands over Eddie’s wool, “Just never been with someone who’s so…so big.”

“Well…just take your time,” Eddie smiled and stroked the top of Buster’s head, “It’s all yours right now do whatever you want with it.”

Buster reached down and started to stroke the sheep’s cock slowly, eliciting a soft moan from Eddie, using his freehand he cups and massages Eddie’s balls, it all felt so warm in the koala’s hands. It had been such a long time since Buster had last been with someone he’d been so focused on college and finals that he just ignored it all but Eddie made it feel like it wasn’t being lazy and shirking his studying, with Eddie it felt…it felt like relaxation.

Eddie continued to moan as Buster snapped out of his train of thought, “Oh man Buster, I’ve really been needing this.”

Buster decided to just go for it and leaned in and wrapped his mouth around the head of Eddie’s cock and slowly worked his mouth down the sheep’s shaft. Eddie jumped slightly in surprise at the touch of the koala’s tongue to his junk.

“Whoa.” Eddie groaned out in pleasure 

Buster could only get about halfway down Eddie’s cock but it was certainly enough. Buster started to work his mouth up and down the sheep’s shaft as Eddie gripped the back of Buster’s head bucking his hips slightly as the koala sucked him off.

“F…Fuck I don’t think I’m gonna last much longer, heh y…you’re too good at this.” Eddie moaned out 

Buster smiled and started to suck faster and soon enough Eddie tightly gripped the back of Buster’s head and gave a final buck of his hips as his cock throbbed and shot streams of hot spunk down the koala’s throat.

“Ooooooh fuck yea.” Eddie moaned out as he came and released the back of Busters head

Buster came up and coughed a little bit before smiling and cuddling up to the sheep, burying his face in the soft wool of Eddie’s chest and mumbling something.

“What did you say?” Eddie asked still riding the afterglow of his climax

Buster looked up at him and said, “We really should get back to studying.” 

Eddie laughed and hugged the koala close, kissing the top of his head he said, “Alright, alright let’s study but you have to promise to take more breaks ok.”

Buster sighed but nodded, “ok, I promise.”

The end.


End file.
